


Santa Omi

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, CPA Miya Atsumu because I am projecting so bad hahahahahhaha, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, HQFiloWeek2020, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slight Crossdressing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Sabi nga ng Aegis, ibigay mo na ang aming Christmas Bonus. 'Yon talaga ang gusto nila Kiyoomi bilang empleyado pero mukhang siya lang ang paboritong anak ni Lord pagdating ng Christmas party nila at nakatanggap ngmas masayang regalo.o kung saan YOLO ang motto ni Jose Rizal kaya sinagad na ni Kiyoomi ang katangahan niya sa Christmas presentation nila at literal siyang naging star ng Pasko ng boss nilang si Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Santa Omi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xia1015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xia1015/gifts).



> Warning: CW // slight crossdressing for Kiyoomi's costume noong party. This is the art that inspired the fic!!! Check [this!!!](https://twitter.com/Omisupremacy15/status/1330700955038445568) uwu.
> 
> thank you as always to xia, rei, and kim for the initial thoughts sa fic na ito. <3 Sobrang project nito kasi ilan sa nangyari sa fic na ito ay based sa experience ko/namin sa firm na pinapasukan ko noon wahahahhaa. Happy Holidays, everyone!!!
> 
> HQFiloWeek2020 entry Day 5: Noche Buena/Christmas
> 
> Please enjoy this cute little thing ngayong Christmas Eve! ^^

* * *

"Ganito lang naman gagawin ninyo. Simple lang. Single, single, double, double. O tapos kekembot kayo. Kailangan pa-sweet tayo para malaki bonus kapag nanalo sa presentation."

Pinahid ni Kiyoomi ang pawis na tumutulo sa gilid ng noo niya habang pinanonood si Bokuto sa harapan nila na nagmamando ng gagawin para sa nalalapit nilang party. 

Maaga nilang tinapos ang natitirang tax deadlines para sa nalalapit na year-end party nila. Maliit ang firm na pinagta-trabahuhan ni Kiyoomi. Hindi sila lumalagpas sa tatlumpung katao kaya naman intimate ang pagsasama nila.

Hindi siya masiyadong palakaibigan na tao pero mainit naman ang pagtanggap sa kanya ng mga kasamahan. Marespeto rin ito sa boundaries niya. Siya ang pinakabunsong empleyado hanggang sa may ilan na dumating at naging  _ kuya _ siya ng mga ito. 

Pangalawang taon na niya sa opisina at so far ay mabuti naman ang pakiramdam niya. Maayos ang dibisyon ng trabaho, maganda ang suweldo at hindi naman sila lugi dahil galante ang may-ari. Sa sobrang galante, gusto na lang niyang magpa-ampon dito.

Bukod sa mayaman, lisensyado, at mabait, kakapalan na ni Kiyoomi ang mukha at sasabihin na guwapo ang boss nila.  _ Batang-bata pa pati at single na single…  _

Huminga si Kiyoomi, nararamdaman ang pagpula ng pisngi sa kabila ng lamig sa smoking area kung saan sila nagpa-practice.

"Uy Kiyo, tatayo ka na lang ba riyan? Sali ka naman dito. Unless gusto mo ikaw na lang gawin naming gift kay Sir? Ikaw magiging star ng pasko." Taas-baba ang kilay ni Saeko sa kanya habang nagtilian ang iba.

"Ano ako Ate Sae, parol? Loko, baka matanggalan ako ng work dahil sa mga iniisip niyo."

"Hindi Kiyo baby, ikaw ang star kasi isasabit ka namin sa Christmas Tree nila Sir Miya sa party. Pusta ako hindi ka masisisante ano. Baka nga may bonus na tayo, may jowa ka pa!"

"Uy Ate Sae, huwag ganoon," ingit ni Kiyoomi sa senior niya at sinamaan ng tingin ang hagikgikan ng ilang assoc sa tabi niya. "Nakakahiya kayo, lagi na lang. Pero kapag ginawa ko ba 'yong pakulo niyo at nanalo tayo, akin kalahati ng premyo?"

Pinigilan niyang tumawa, biruan lang iyon pero dahil kailangan ni Kiyoomi ng pera para sa pamilya niya e papatusin na niya lahat ng raket. Sabi nga ni Jose Rizal,  _ YOLO  _ kaya bahala na ang kahihiyan at katangahan niya.

Nilakihan siya ng mata ni Boks, "Ulol? Totoo ka ba? Papalagan mo naiisip ni Ate Sae?"

"Paano kapag pumayag ako, half ng premyo akin ha? Tapos 'yung in-charge ng pag-guide ng VAT Relief sa bago pagdating ng January sa iyo na Boks. Papalagan ko talaga 'yan, kailangang maghulog para sa bahay na pinagagawa namin."

Narinig ni Kiyoomi ang reklamo ng mga bago nilang empleyado na nasanay na sa turo niya. Ito kasi ang task niya bukod sa monthly tax compliance clients niya. Lahat ng bago ay kay Kiyoomi na dumadaan. Siya ang nagte-train mula sa pagpapaliwanag ng backgrounds ng mga kliyenteng hahawakan patungo sa pagha-handle ng compliance ng mga ito.

Si Kiyoomi na ang pinagkatiwalaan ng  _ boss _ nila dahil doon din naman daw siya papunta sa promotion bilang team leader. Puro lang iyon pahaging pero hindi muna siya nag-e-expect. Alam naman niyang kahit maliit lang ang opisina na pinapasukan ay may ilan pa ring tsismosa.

"Sumbong kita kay Sir Miya, Kuya Kiyo, sige ka!" pagbabanta ni Tobio sa kanya at tinitigan lang nila ito ni Koutarou na parang hibang.

"Favorite 'yan ni Sir. Lagkit tumingin lagi kaya gusto sa office sa fifth lagi nagku-kuwarto kasi alam niya marami tanong si Kiyo.  _ 'Omi, kumusta VAT mo?', 'Omi, kumusta Xero ng clients mo?'" _

Piniyok ni Koutarou ang boses kaya halos hindi na sila makapag-seryoso sa practice. Pati si Kiyoomi ay tawang-tawa dahil ganoong-ganoon ang  _ boss  _ nila kapag si Kiyoomi na ang usapan.

"Tangina naman. Nakakatakot, gayang-gaya mo na si Sir Atsu." 

Napailing si Kiyoomi nang titigan lang siya ng mga ito dahil sa pagbanggit niya sa pangalan ng lalaki. "O bakit? Ano na namang mali sa sinasabi ko? Pangalan naman niya 'yon? Hala parang mga tanga. Hindi naman yata practice 'to e, hot seat 'to!"

Saglit pa silang nagtawanan habang sanay na si Kiyoomi na inaasar siya ng mga ito sa boss nilang si Atsumu Miya, CPA at hindi naman gaanong nagkakalayo ang edad nila. Katulong nito ang ama sa pamamalakad ng maliit na firm pero mostly ay si Atsumu na ang nagha-handle sa kanila.

Sabi-sabi kasi na type siya ng lalaki kaya lang ay ayaw naman ni Kiyoomi na magsalita. Isa pa ay ayaw niya talagang magka-issue na may favoritism ang boss nila. Iilan na lang ang kinaibigan niya sa opisina kaya ayaw niyang mawalan ng kakampi sakaling sumabog ang lahat.

"Pero seryoso, ano na ngang gagawin natin? Ang competitive ng group nila Kuya Keishin pati na rin sila Ate Kiyoko sa baba. Anong balak?"

Naiirita na si Kiyoomi dahil gusto na niyang umuwi. Napapa-overtime sila dahil tamad silang mag-prepare para sa party. Eksakto namang may sumilip na lalaki sa smoking area, nakatupi ang asul na dress shirt dahilan para makita ang braso nito at lalong lumaki ang dibdib.

Napalunok si Kiyoomi dahil daig pa nila ang naliwanagan sa laki ng ngiti ni Sir Atsu sa kanila.

"Oh, di pa pala kayo umuuwi? Sumilip ako sa 506 nagpa-practice rin sina Keishin."

"Good evening po, Sir!" sunud-sunod na bati nila kay Atsumu na pumasok na nang tuluyan sa smoking area. Si Saeko ang una nitong kinausap tungkol na rin siguro sa trabaho at sa hawak nitong mga kliyente.

"Nga pala, Sir napadaan po kayo? Sabi kanina sa 408 wala raw po kayo whole day sa office? Na-miss po kasi kayo ni Kiyo–namin! Namin, Sir! Miss na namin pa-milk tea mo po."

Tinapakan ni Kiyoomi ang paa ni Koutarou dahil napaka-pasmado ng bibig ng lalaki. Saktong tumingin si Atsumu sa kanya at nag-iwas siya bigla ng mata rito.

Mukha namang na-gets ng boss nila ang pang-aasar kaya malandi itong ngumisi kay Kiyoomi. Kinapa niya ang belt na nakapulupot sa slacks niya, safe pa naman pero parang nahulog na pati brip niya dahil kay Atsumu.

"Meeting lang today pero nandito ako bukas. Monitor tayo ng mga for filing niyo, okay? Para sa Friday may time kayo to prepare, okay ba 'yon? Sae, pakisabi kay Mika, send-an ako tomorrow morning ng monitoring ha. Paluin ko mga hindi pa nakaka-send ng request for payment. Milk tea rin tayo."

"Copy po, Sir. Kaso paano naman daw si Kiyo? Lactose intolerant baby boy namin sa team. Sir Miya, siya bida namin sa party kaya dapat palakasin namin."

Tumawa si Atsumu at halos matunaw na sa sahig si Kiyoomi nang matamis itong ngumiti sa kanya. "Sige, ako na bahala sa kape ni Kiyoomi. Basta galingan niyo sa presentation. Dadating family namin. Also, check niyo sa fourth floor 'yung para sa raffle, nag-deliver lang talaga ako kaya ako dumating ngayon. Akala ko wala nang tao."

"Thank you po, Sir!" mabilis namang bumaba ang ang tsismoso niyang ka-team para himasin ang mga pa-raffle na gustong makuha. Hanggang sa maiwan si Kiyoomi na nilulusaw pa rin ng tingin ni Atsumu ngayon.

"Thank you po, Sir. Niloloko lang kayo nila Ate Sae, huwag po kayo maniwala."

"Omi," masuyo ang tawag ni Atsumu at gusto nang tumumba ni Kiyoomi pabagsak sa mga braso ng boss niya. Gabi na pero langhap pa rin niya ang mabango nitong amoy. "Okay lang. Sagot ko naman lahat. Miss mo ako sabi ni Boks?"

Namula si Kiyoomi at akma niyang papaluin ang lalaki nang maalalang boss niya ito.  _ Well technically boss _ naman niya talaga si Atsumu pero hindi alam ng mga tao sa opisina nila na pinu-pursue siya ng lalaki. Tahasan na siya nitong tinanong kung puwede bang manligaw ilang buwan na ang nakararaan.

Ang motto naman niya ay  _ YOLO  _ talaga kaya pumayag din siya. Pero aamin na lang si Kiyoomi kapag tahimik na siyang nakapag-resign para humanap ng ibang trabaho dahil ayaw niyang magkaroon ng lapse in judgment sa opisina at maapektuhan. Baka sabihin na biased pa si Atsumu dahil sa kanya.

"O palo, bakit hindi magawa?" Umirap si Kiyoomi at ibinukas ni Atsumu ang braso. "Kala ko ba miss mo ako?"

Nalukot ang ilong ni Kiyoomi at sumilip sa gilid. Tumawa lang si Atsumu, "Wala nang tao. 'Lika na, saan na yakap ko?"

Gumulong ang mga paru-paro sa sikmura ni Kiyoomi bago pumaloob sa bisig ni Atsumu. Mabilis niyang sinubsob ang mukha sa dibdib nito at sininghot ang masarap na bango ng lalaki.

Naramdaman niya ang paghaplos ni Atsumu sa buhok niya at lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Kiyoomi rito. 

"Pagod ka ngayon?" Nakangiting tanong nito sa kanya. Mabilis na tumango si Kiyoomi bilang sagot. "Lambing ng Omi ko today. Ano kayang nakain?"

Kinurot niya si Atsumu at tumawa lang ito. "Iwan kita rito e. Ang risky mo palagi. Kapag tayo nahuli for sure tsismis na naman abot ko nito lalo na sa mga under ni Kuya Keishin."

"Sabi ko sa iyo terminate na lang mga umaaway sa baby ko."

Alam ni Kiyoomi na mali iyon ngunit kinikilig talaga siya. Hindi niya alam kung fleeting lang ba ito pero halos tatlong buwan na rin siyang sinusuyo ni Atsumu. 

"Thank you, Atsu. A-Ano, na-miss talaga kita. Hindi ka rin sumasagot kanina sa messages pero sa mga TL magkaka-chat kayo."

Humalik si Atsumu sa noo ni Kiyoomi. "Urgent lang 'yon, 'by. Hmm. Saka inaayos namin ang venue natin sa TNAI sa year-end party. Kasama ka ba sa decor team?"

Ngumuso siya at tumingin kay Atsumu bago sumiksik sa leeg nito. "Ayaw ko, magsasara pa ako ng iba kong libro. Saka eFps clients ko aasikasuhin ko lang."

"Mhmm. Sipag sa work pero tamad kapag mga ganito. Cute. Need mo help?"

Doon na naglakas loob si Kiyoomi na halikan si Atsumu sa pisngi. "Thank you po, l-love. Okay lang ako. Nakakahiya naman, ako na lang lagi mo iniintindi."

Bihira lang siya maglambing kay Atsumu pero gusto rin naman niya kasing malaman nito na na-appreciate niya lahat ng bagay. Isa pa, kahit boss niya ang lalaki ay ginagawa naman ni Kiyoomi ng matino at maayos ang mga trabaho niya.

Ayaw niyang iasa lang dito lahat dahil baka isipin ni Atsumu na sasagutin na nito lahat dahil kay Kiyoomi. 

Saglit pa silang naglambingan bago siya tuluyang kumalas dahil may chat si Saeko sa kanya. "Uusap lang daw kami final plano sa party. Uwi ka na ba?"

"Sana. Hatid ba kita pauwi? Huwag ka na mag-uwi ng work, please?"

Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang labi sa hiya. "G-Gusto ko sana pahatid sa apartment? If di ka pa pagod. May ise-send lang ako na e-mail. Nanghihingi kasi reports Doc Kenji."

Kinuskos ni Atsumu ang ilong sa kanya bago ngumiti. "Sige. Text mo ako, okay? Sa basement ka na lang dumiretso."

Tumango si Kiyoomi, ayaw pa siyang pakawalan ni Atsumu kaya nilandi pa siya nito at humalik sa mga daliri niya bago niya pinaghahampas ang lalaki. 

_ "Sir Atsu naman." _

"Sige na nga. Bilisan mo," umusal pa si Atsumu ng  _ love you _ pero minura lang niya ito bilang sagot ngunit hindi na kayang pagtakpan ni Kiyoomi ang pamumula ng pisngi.

  
  


"Hoy baklang 'to saan ka galing?! Hala ang pula niya, saan ka lumandi  _ bhie _ ?"

Umirap lang siya kay Kou at tinaasan niya lang ito kilay. "Mainit kaya nagpahangin muna ako, ano usapan? Dali uwing-uwi na ako."

Nagpunta si Kiyoomi sa work table niya at nag-email muna sa kliyente niya ng hinihingi nitong reports. Naka-cc rin si Atsumu kagaya ng palagi nilang protocols.

"Kiyo, okay ka na? Usap na tayo?" Lumapit silang lahat sa puwesto ni Saeko at lumunok si Kiyoomi.

_ "So ganito ang plano natin sa Party. Yung sayaw tapos si Kiyo…" _

  
  


Namawis siya at tumitig sa mga ka-grupo niyang walang dulot.  _ "I-Ito talaga gagawin ko?" _

_ "Kalahati ng prize sa iyo. Ano, Omi? G?" _

_ Ano pa nga bang magagawa niya bilang alay? "Okay, fine." _

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


The next days passed by like a blur. Trabaho at practice pero mas masaya dahil nariyan si Atsumu sa office nila. Gusto lang ni Kiyoomi na nakikita ang  _ boss niya _ kahit agit ito sa deadlines at sa mga clients nila.

Hindi maiiwasang mapagalitan pero hindi na iyon pinapansin ni Kiyoomi alam niyang dahil lang iyon sa trabaho.

Kaya nga nang dumating na ang araw ng kanilang party ay kabado si Kiyoomi, nasa opisina sila at doon nag-aayos bago nagtungo sa Albergus ala-sais ng gabi. Gatsby ang theme nila kaya naka-simpleng slacks at itim na dress shirt si Kiyoomi at gold na bowtie.

Pagdating nila ay nandoon ang pamilya ni Atsumu, mga magulang, kapatid pati ilang family friends na kliyente nila. Halos mabuwal si Kiyoomi nang makita si Atsumu na guwapong-guwapo sa suot na tux nito. Nagkatinginan sila at nasamid si Kiyoomi nang kindatan siya nito.

Masaya naman ang party nila, maraming games at galante ang mga prizes. Maya-maya ay nagsimula na rin ang raffles para sa minor raffles. Gusto lang naman ni Kiyoomi ng air fryer. Ilang araw na niyang dinadasalan 'yon. 

  
  


Huli ang grupo nila Kiyoomi kaya dinamitan siya nila Tobio sa CR. Binalot siya ng mga ito crop top na mala-santa outfit, labas na labas ang kalahati ng tiyan ni Kiyoomi. Pinag-palda rin siya at puting thigh highs na may ribbon. May customized choker pa siya na may lettering ng Atsumu.

"Shit,  _ bhie _ . Ang ganda mo! Feel ko di lang Christmas bonus matatanggap natin, baka iuwi ka ni Sir Miya niyan."

Namula siya habang nilalagyan siya ng kolorete sa mukha ni Saeko. "Gago niyo, walang magpo-post ng video ha? Uy 'yung dignidad ko naman. Baka masisante ako ng totoong  _ Sir Miya _ ha. Hindi si Sir Atsu."

Pinakalma muna siya ng mga kasama. Si Kiyoomi lang ang naiiba dahil hindi naman naka-costume sina Saeko. Suot lang nila ang outfit ngayong party. Pinagrobe muna si Kiyoomi at naka-santa hat. 

Pagbalik muli sa venue ay minata siya ni Atsumu dahil litaw na litaw ang hita niya at mukhang  _ abangerz  _ sa sorpresa nila ngayong gabi. 

_ "Bago po magsimula ay bawal pong i-post ang video ng aming presentation. Ang mag-post wala raw bonus!" _

  
  
  


Sumayaw-sayaw sila kagaya ng sa practice nila noon. Tanggal dignidad na para sa tumataginting 10k cash prize. At nang tumugtog ang  _ Santa Baby _ ay nagpakulo rin sila ng pag-aabot ng personal na regalo. Pumuslit siya sa puwesto ni Atsumu at inabot ang gift ng team nila kasama na ang kanya.

At sa huling parte nang lumipat ang kanta sa  _ Star ng Pasko _ ay hinila ng boys nila si Atsumu, inilagay naman nila Saeko si Kiyoomi sa gilid ng makeshift stage kung saan naroroon ang Christmas Tree nila.

Nakaupo roon si Kiyoomi at hiyang-hiya dahil sa tilian ng tao. Nakita rin niya ang paglapit ni Atsumu na mukhang hiyang-hiya rin ngayon. 

_ "Merry Christmas, Sir Miya and family. Bigay niyo na po ang aming bonus!" _

  
  


Maya-maya ay hawak-hawak pa rin siya ni Atsumu at dahil competitive sila ay si Saeko na ang nagsalita, "Sir Atsumu, unwrap your gift na po."

Lumunok si Kiyoomi nang hilahin ni Atsumu ang ribbon ng roba niya at halos manlambot ang tuhod nang titigan siya nito mula ulo hanggang pasko.

_ "Merry Christmas, Sir Atsu. Bbuing-bbuing,"  _ bulong ni Kiyoomi kasama ang ilang kindat-kindat at pa-cute sa boss.

_ "Tangina, Omi,"  _ sirit ni Atsumu at napatakip ito ng mukha. Namumula ang tainga nito at halos sumabog ang tilian nang hubarin ni Atsumu ang suit jacket nito at ibalot sa kanya bago siya niyakap sa gilid.

"Illegal kayo! Foul, foul! Gumagamit ng kahinaan!" hiyaw ni Atsumu at sinubsob ni Kiyoomi ang mukha sa leeg nito. "Napaka-bastos, sino nakaisip nito? Mag-usap tayo pagbalik sa office next year. Anong gusto niyo, salary raise?!"

Lumingon si Kiyoomi sa venue at nakita niyang sumasayaw sa tuwa ang mata ng pamilya ni Atsumu, ngiting-ngiti ang kakambal nito sa kanila.

Kinuha ni Atsumu ang mic habang nakaakbay pa rin sa kanya, "O, first Friday ng taon Samgyup tayo, okies? Walang maglalabas ng video. Yayariin ko kayo lahat. O dali, picture niyo kami ni Omi!"

Sunud-sunod ang pagpapalingon sa kanila. Hindi na magkandaugaga si Kiyoomi kung saan titingin. Nang mag-die down ang adrenaline ay biglang napagod si Kiyoomi. Hindi na rin siya nakapagpalit ng damit in time para exchange gifts.

  
  


\--

Nang matapos ang party ay nag-stay si Kiyoomi para hintayin si Atsumu. Ilang beses na siyang inaya nila Tobio na sumabay sa grab. 

Pero mukhang napansin na rin naman ng lahat na may kakaiba sa kanila ni Atsumu kaya hindi na rin nila ginulo si Kiyoomi. Sa huli ay pantay-pantay ng premyo ang nakuha nila at hindi na rin kinuha ni Kiyoomi ang kalahati ng premyo.

Alam naman niyang naghirap ang lahat kaya deserve nilang maghati na lang para maging masaya ang lahat. 

Suot pa rin ni Kiyoomi ang costume niya pantaas ngunit naka-slacks na ulit siya at nakabalot pa rin sa blazer ni Atsumu habang hinihintay itong ma-settle lahat.

"Baby, okay ka na? Hatid kita sa apartment mo?"

Kiming ngumiti si Kiyoomi nang akbayan siya ni Atsumu at bitbitin ang mga gamit niya, "O gusto mo sa bahay? K-Kasama sila mama? Si Samu naman maghahatid sa kanila or gusto mo punta muna tayo sa apartment kuha tayo gamit mo? Sa akin ka na mag-Pasko?"

Tumawa si Kiyoomi sa pamumula ni Atsumu kaya hinalikan na lang niya ito sa labi. "Daming daldal, Sir. Kuha na lang tayong gamit sa apartment. Hindi rin naman ako makakauwi sa amin. 'Lika na, jowa."

Hinila niya si Atsumu papunta sa sasakyan nito.

_ "Anong jowa?!" _

_ "Kiyoomi?" _

_ "Anong jowa, sinasagot mo na ba ako?" _

_ "Ito ba gift mo sa akin?" _

  
  
  


Napakadaldal pa rin ni Atsumu hanggang sa makasakay sila sa kotse nito kaya hinila niya ang mukha ni Atsumu at humalik muli nang malambing sa labi nito.  _ "Happy Christmas, Atsu. Yes. Sinasagot na." _

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


_ "Kailan niyo balak magpakasal ng anak ko, Omi? Alam mo ba simula nang ma-hire ka, ikaw na laging bukambibig." _

  
  


_ Suot nila ni Kiyoomi ang matching knitted Christmas sweaters na gawa ni Mama Miya para sa kanilang dalawa. _

_ "Ma, kasasagot lang sa akin. Huwag mo namang takutin." _

_ "Kapag natapos na pong bayaran ang bahay namin, Tita. O baka po kapag nag-propose na si Atsumu. Basta po sure na ako sa kanya, unless gusto pa po ni Atsu ng iba." _

  
  


_ Dinamba lang siya ng boyfriend niya ng yakap at matutunog na halik. Boyfriend na niya sa wakas. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ December 25, 2020 _

_ Atsumu Miya posted a new photo with – Kiyoomi Sakusa _

_ Happy Holidays from Miya Family plus 1. ;) _

  
  
  
  
  


Ito na yata ang pinakamasayang Pasko ni Kiyoomi sa lahat. 

###

**Author's Note:**

> I am @sadbottomi on twt!! Suntukin niyo ako ahhahaha. I love reading comments so let me know your thoughts hehe. 
> 
> Pls support na HQFiloWeek2020. God-tier contents and arts uwu!!!! Happy Pasko everyone! :D


End file.
